I Dream Of Lucy
by SethStriker
Summary: Natsu got as a reward a lamp that contained a beautiful blonde genie named Lucy who can grant him three wishes. But to Lucy , as time goes, Natsu is more than just her master as she spends time with him. Fairy Tail version of the show "I Dream Of Jeannie".
1. The Blonde Genie

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Natsu had just arrived at the guild and everyone turned their attention to him when they noticed that he was holding something unusual in his hand.

"Natsu, what are you holding in your hand?" Makarov approached. Curious as to what Natsu had brought back.

"Well, this lamp was part of the 560,000 jewel reward I got from the mission I just took. The client said it was good luck or something."

"I see." Makarov nodded.

"Hey Natsu, it looks like there's some engraving on the side." Wendy pointed out.

"Oh you're right. I can't make it out though." Natsu started rubbing the lamp and a few seconds later the lamp started shaking like crazy.

"Hey what's going on?!" Natsu said as he tried to hold to the lamp. But then pink smoke burst and to everyone's surprise (especially all the guys) a beautiful blonde girl appeared. She had on a small red backless bra that revealed her cleavage, heart-shaped earrings, a short miniskirt that covered her thong and red high-knee stockings. The men in the guild had the mother of all nosebleeds and just past out at the sight of the gorgeous beauty. Natsu however just stood with his mouth gaping open, with eyes so wide that he could probably use them as plates. She was so beautiful. Her golden hair done in a pony-tail while wearing a gold headband with a heart design on it, her chocolate brown eyes that made his heart melt just by looking into them, her voluptuous chest was big, she had a very sexy slender hour-glass figure with glowing skin, and her smile was so angelic.

"Hello there! My name is Lucy! Nice to meet you!" She said trying to get the fire mage's attention (though she 100% had it).

"Master? Are you okay?" Lucy said while trying to snap Natsu out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just, you're really gorgeous." Natsu said while blushing but smiling.

"Oooohhh! Stop it!" Lucy blushed as well. Feeling embarrassed but loved the compliment.

"Wait. Master?"

"Yes, you rubbed my lamp so now you're my master. You get three wishes. But there are rules."

"Like?"

"Rule number one. My magic can't be used for anything related to dragons, demons, or dark magic. Rule number two, I can't bring people back from the dead nor kill anyone. Rule number three, you can't ask for more wishes. And rule number four, I can't make people fall in love."

"Well that seems simple enough. But quick question."

"What is it?"

"If I don't make any wishes but rub your lamp, can you come out instead of staying inside?"

"But of course! After all three wishes are used, I must stay in the lamp until someone else rubs my lamp. But so long as you don't use your wishes but only rub my lamp or call my name, I will come out whenever you want." Lucy said while smiling.

"Okay, but other than your wish granting powers, what else can you do? I mean like, can you use any other magic?"

"Yes actually. Along with being a genie, I also happen to be a Celestial Mage. I can summon at least six spirits to help me when I need something. Virgo, Aquarius, Gemini, Lyra, Crux, and Horologium. Lucy explained as she brought out her golden and silver keys. Impressing everyone, mostly the guys who couldn't stop staring at the blonde beauty.

"Well then, since you're here, how about you join Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

"It's the guild you're in right now." Mira said. Lucy looked behind her and saw that she was pointing to the banner having the guild's symbol on it. She saw that Natsu and Mira had the same mark.

"A guild huh? What does it take to be a member?"

"Not much! Just always believe in yourself whenever you face difficulty in your life."

"I see. In that case, joining Fairy Tail sounds like fun!" The whole guild cheered for the newest member.

While the whole guild partied for the newest member of the guild, Mira was marking Lucy's right hand with a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"There! Now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy went to Natsu who was looking at the request board.

"Master! Look! I got the Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" She said with joy.

"That's great! But call me Natsu though."

"Okay. (yawn)" The blonde genie looked like she was about to pass out and almost fell to the floor but Natsu caught her in time.

"You look tired. How about we go to my place and sleep? It's getting late." Natsu said as he noticed how dark it was getting.

"All right." Lucy went back into her lamp and allowed Natsu to carry her to his home.

At Natsu &amp; Happy's House

The full moon was shinging bright in the night sky by the time Natsu arrived at his home. He went in to find Happy already asleep. He wanted to introduce Lucy to the blue cat but decided to do it tomorrow .

"Okay, we're here." Natus said as he rubbed the lamp, making Lucy come out.

"Welcome home." Lucy was a little shocked that his home was small, but she thought it was cute in a way. Especially when she saw Happy.

"Awwww! This is such a cute cat!" Lucy said as she held Happy in her arms.

"So what do you think?"

"It's great. A little small but I think I can fix that with Virgo's help."

"Who's Virgo?"

"She's one of the spirits I told you about who I can call just by using one of these keys."

"I see. But let's go to sleep. It's really late."

"All right, but I've been stuck in the lamp for so long, do you think I can sleep with you Natsu?" The fire mage blushes at her request but obliges.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Uh sure Lucy. I don't mind at all." Natsu got into his hammock and saw that Lucy changed from her genie outfit into a red bra and panties with a snap of her finger. His face was now red as her choice of clothing revealed most of her body. Regardless, he allowed her to lay on top of him with her head resting on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"Mmm. This is really nice." Lucy said as she cuddled closer.

"What is?"

"My previous master was really cruel and abusive to me. I thought for sure my next master was going to be like that. But you're a lot different than I expected." Natsu listened to her words and blushed really hard.

"Out of all the people in the world who could have gotten my lamp, I got someone really kind to me." Lucy said as she cuddled closer to Natsu.

"Well don't worry, I would never hurt someone like you."

'Wow, to think my master, no, to think that Natsu is so gentle and kind to me. Not to mention absolutely handsome. I'm so lucky to have someone like him have my lamp.' Lucy thought in her mind.

"Thank you Natsu…" She said before falling asleep. Natsu soon followed her into dream land.


	2. The First Wish

NORMAL P.O.V

The next day

Lucy woke up before Natsu to find that his arms are wrapped around her waist tightly. Slowly, softly, and carefully Lucy tried tofree herself from the fire mage's grip but when she moved to get up he pulled her closer to him.

"Lucy...I'm here...for you..." He mumbled in his sleep, making Lucy smile and blush.

"Thank you Natsu." She said and kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later

Natsu had just woken up to find that Happy already getting acquainted with Lucy and was in her lap.

"Oh! Good morning Natsu!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Good morning Luce!"

"Luce?" Lucy asked while tilting her head slightly.

"Well I thought you might like the nickname so..."

"I love it! You know, you're the first master to ever treat me so kindly." Lucy said smiling, which made Natsu smile as well.

"Well glad you like (growl) it..." Lucy started giggling at the sound of Natsu's stomach growling.

"Don't laugh..." Natsu said while pouting.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself. To make up for it, how about I make us some breakfast?"

"Really?"

"Sure! Watch this!" With one snap of her fingers, she changed from her pj's to a sexy chef outfit. She had on a very small apron revealing the cleavage her big chest, high white knee socks, but what really made Natsu have a nosebleed was the fact that Lucy was wearing nothing but a black thong, revealing part of her ass when she turned around to face the stove.

"Hmm. Is something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked. Not aware that his nose was bleeding.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Natsu said as he turned around. His face was really red and his nose still bleeding. Lucy went back to what she was doing.

"All done!" Lucy said as she places the three plates on the table. Each plate had two slices of bacon, two eggs, and three slices of pancakes. Natsu and Happy were practically drooling at the sight before them. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"All right let's dig in." The trio got there plates and started chowing down.

"Man! This is best I've ever eaten! Thanks Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks Luce!"

Lucy was happy to see Natsu and Happy enjoy her cooking, but what really made her happy was that Natsu didn't treat her like shit and throw the food away like her last master did.

"Luce, is something wrong?" Natsu asked in concern when he saw Lucy started to tear up.

"No, nothing, just thank you for finding my lamp." Lucy said as she shed a single tear in her right eye. Natsu noticed this and gently wiped the tear away. And then caressing her cheek. Lucy was blushing, but she loved the touch of his hand rubbing her cheeks. Without warning, Natsu pulled Lucy into a warm hug, to which she happily returned.

"Stop thinking about your old master. Whoever he is, he's gone. I found your lamp, and now you're with me. So don't worry, as long as you're with me, you will never be treated so badly." Natsu said as he held Lucy's hands in his. Lucy smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you Natsu."

"You li~ke h~er!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Happy!" Natsu blushed and started chasing the blue cat as he did not appreciate how he ruined the moment. Lucy could only laugh at the two.

* * *

_Later at the guild_

Natsu was looking for a job on the request board while Lucy was interacting with Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, and Cana.

"How was it at Natsu's house? Did anything happen?" Levy asked. Curious if anything happened.

"No not really, but I have to say that Natsu is so nice to me!" Lucy exclaimed. Happy that someone like him is her master.

"Is he now?" Cana said teasingly while half drunk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you must have had a g~ood night t~ogether" Cana said while slurring her words. Lucy thought about what she said and her face lit red when she realized that the drunk mage thought she and Natsu were doing perverted things.

"He and I did nothing like that you perv!" Cana snickered and had a mischevious smirk on her face. That's when Natsu found a job that Lucy might like going on.

"Lucy! I found a job we can go on!" The blonde mage goes to the latter and read the poster in his hand.

It Read:

Defeat the ice demon Bael that's been terrorizing people who enter Mt. Hakobe. Request from the mayor of Magnolia.

Reward: 700,000 Jewels

Lucy look excited at first but when she read the word "ice", it reminded her of her previous master and a frown appeared on her face.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Well, I start remembering bad memories of my previous master when I'm in very cold places..." Lucy said as she faced the ground. Natsu then pulled her closer to him into an embrace. She looks at him surprised.

"It's like I said before, stop thinking about him. You're with me now remember?" He said while running a hand through her soft golden locks. She nodded and laid her head on his chest. The girls who were watching either had their jaws open or steam fuming from their ears. Natsu pulled away from their hug but grab Lucy's hand and they went out of the guild.

Mira was basically daydreaming of how good a couple they would be while the others recovered.

"Well, that's different." Cana said.

"Yeah, has Natsu acted that way with anyone before?" Wendy asked.

"Actually yes. You see, Lisanna was the only one he would ever act like that. Especially when they were taking care of Happy when he was still in his egg. But this is a side of Natsu that no one ever saw before." Levy said. Trying to comprehend what she saw.

"Guess well find out if they'll get together. SO WHO WANTS TO MAKE A BET?!" Cana yelled out. Confident she will win.

"That flame-brain with someone like Lucy. Yeah right! I want in!" Gray yelled.

"Us too!" Elfman, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Warren, Max, even the Master and Gildarts joined in on the bet.

"If I win, all of you have to give me 500,000 Jewels. And if I lose, not only do I not drink for three months, but I also have to be Daddy's little girl also."

"We're in!" All the guys exclaimed, especially Gildarts who loved the idea since not once since he found out that he is Cana's dad did they spend time together like a family.

"They have no idea what their getting themselves into." Erza stated as she knew that Cana always won any bet she made.

"This ought to be good." Levy said giggling.

* * *

On the carriage heading towards Mt. Hakobe

"Mmmmmm..." Natsu moaned as his motion sickness got to him even though he and Lucy have only been on the carriage for two minutes.

"Are you going to be okay Natsu?" Lucy asked concerned while rubbing his back, trying to help him as much as she could.

"Yeah...I just wish that I didn't have motion sickness anymore..." That's when Lucy cross her arms and whipping her two ponytails, used her magic so that she can take away his motion sickness. A pink magic circle appeared on Natsu's back, and when it disappeared, Natsu jolted up from his seat.

"All right! It stopped!"

"Actually I used my magic to rid you if you motion sickness. So that's wish number one." She said while having her index finger up while the rest were bent. Natsu however sulked when he realized what he did.

"What's wrong Natsu?! Did my magic not work?!" Lucy asking in concern when Natsu curled up like a ball.

"No you're magic all right, but that's the thing. I used my first wish and that means I only have two wishes left. Meaning that if I use my other two then you would have to go back inside your lamp." He complained. Sure he was happy that he no longer had to deal with motion sickness, but hated how he was coming closer to have to say goodbye to Lucy.

The blonde genie smiled. Although he didn't mean to make a wish, he was happy but a little sad that he made the time they would have together short. He really wanted to be with her.

"Don't worry Natsu. As long as you don't make anymore wishes, I won't have to go back into my lamp."

"Okay Lucy." Natsu said while Lucy laid her head on his broad shoulder. Then the carriage stopped suddenly.

"We're here you two! This is as far as I go from here!" the driver yelled.

"Okay, let's go Lucy."

"Mmm. Let's go." The two got out of the carriage but saw that a blizzard was preventing the carriage from going any further. Lucy, who completely forgot that she was still wearing her genie outfit, shivered at the cold temperature since her clothes were exactly made for cold weather. Suddenly Natsu took his scarf off and put it around Lucy's neck. Then he hugged her, trying to keep her warm by using the heat radiating off his body.

"Are you warm now Lucy?" He asked. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. I am now. Here let me put some warm clothes on." Lucy broke the hug and snapped her fingers. She was now wearing an outfit that protected her from the cold. She had on a blue bonnet, Natsu's scarf, comfortable mittens, long pants, and snow boots. Lucy looks at Natsu who had a disappointed look on his face. In truth, he wanted to be the one who kept her warm but knew they couldn't get anywhere if she didn't have proper clothing on. Lucy however saw this and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Natsu blushed a bright red. Lucy giggled at his reaction.

"Come on Natsu! It's almost nighttime! That ice demon is going to show up pretty soon!"

"Uh right!" Natsu recovered and followed Lucy. Little did they know someone or something with big dark blue eyes was watching as they go further into the cold region of Mt. Hakobe and disappeared into the shadows.


	3. The Second Wish

Once Natsu and Lucy spoke to the mayor at the rendezvous point about the ice demon, the two mages ventured out further into Mt. Hakabe. So far they haven't had the best of luck, but that didn't stop them. They were enjoying each other's company despite having to endure walking all over Mt. Hakabe just to find one ice demon. Natsu however was struggling with something he was thinking about for the past few hours.

"Hey Natsu, are you okay? You've been silent for awhile now."

"Yes, but there's something that I want to talk to you about."

"What is it Natsu ?" She asked and he held both her hands, making her blush.

"Luce, how long did you have to wait before you were released from your lamp?" He asked curiously. She just looked towards the ground.

"It's not something I'd like to talk about. But I've been trapped for a couple of decades. All I want is to be free. To be like you Natsu. Roaming around without any restraints." She said while holding the golden hair band on her ponytail.

"That's what I thought. Now I know for sure to ask you."

"Ask me what Natsu?"

"Luce, I've been thinking hard about this, but what would you say if I set you free with the second or third wish? I want to set you free so that you don't go back inside of your lamp and be trapped for several years." When Natsu asked this, Lucy was in tears. Freedom was the one thing that she's wanted, and he's giving her freedom. Natsu began to panic when he saw her cry.

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry Luce! I didn't mean to-" He was interrupted when she kissed him on the lips. He felt his heart beat fast. Lucy, out of nowhere, was kissing him. Her plump, soft lips felt like heaven. But before he could respond, she broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

"Oh Natsu, would you really do that for me?" She asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes, I would do that for you. But, would you leave if I set you free? I'd really like to be with you." He asked nervously while wiping her tears.

"No Natsu. I want to stay with you. After everything you've done for me, I never want to leave. So would you like to use your second wish?"

"Yes. Luce, I wish for you to be set free." The blonde genie snapped her ponytail, and the golden hair band disappeared, letting her sunshine blonde hair flow down. She grips her hair for a moment and then looks at Natsu and hugs him.

"Thank you Natsu. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're welcome Luce."

'I said that I couldn't use my power to make anyone fall in love. But it looks like I fell in love with Natsu all on my own.' The blonde genie thought.

"Hey Natsu, what would you like your third wish to be?"

"I have an idea but I will save it for another time. Until then Luce, let's go find that monster." He said then kissed her. Lucy kissed him back but more aggressively than earlier. They broke the kiss after awhile and looked into each other's eyes.

"Ok." The blonde mage said and laid her head on his chest.

~Hours later~

The two mages had no luck whatsoever to finding the ice demon so they decided to rest for the night after coming across an old rest house. Of course Lucy had Virgo fix it up since it was in rough shape. Natsu and Lucy were getting well acquainted now that they've become a couple. The fire mage stripped Lucy of her clothes and his then stared. He couldn't believe she was all his. He places Lucy on the bed with loving care and looks into her eyes.

"Natsu, please claim me as yours." Those words were all Natsu needed and entered Lucy slowly. The further he went inside her, the more the blonde's eye dilated. Finally he reached Lucy's hymen and broke it. She shed several tears with her mouth gaping open. Natsu stopped to make sure she wouldn't feel anymore pain. After awhile she managed to adjust and gave him the signal to move. He started thrusting into her fast and hard. Lucy felt pleasure after awhile instead of pain. They continued throughout the rest of the evening, their cries and moans filled the night. It was around midnight or so when they were exhausted from making love. Natsu of course had bit into Lucy's neck and claimed her as his mate. The blonde genie was now his and his alone. He fell asleep, wrapping his arms around Lucy's curvy waist.

Outside...

'So, this man thinks he can take my genie away? We will see about that!' A pair of demon eyes appeared at the window and disappeared.

The next morning

Natsu woke up before Lucy to make breakfast for his mate. Luckily Virgo had stocked food for the two mages. The smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles was enough to wake the blonde mage.

"Natsu?" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Luce." Natsu kisses her forehead and places the food on the table.

"I made some breakfast. You hungry?" She smiled and nodded. The two were enjoying the breakfast that Natsu made for them.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yes Lucy?"

"Thank you. For freeing me, and for making me your mate." Lucy said before giving a quick kiss on the lips and then headed for the shower. Natsu could only smile that they were together. That smile turned into a frown when he heard a loud crash and Lucy screaming. He grabbed Lucy's keys and lamp and ran towards the shower.

"Lucy!" He yelled but only found the bathroom destroyed and a creature running off with his mate.

"Lucy! Hold on I'm coming!" He ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up to whoever it was that kidnapped Lucy.

TIMESKIP

Lucy woke up to find herself inside an icy cave and tied to a wooden table with her arms and legs spread out, exposing her womanhood. She tried her best to break loose, but failed to so since her restraints are made of iron. That was when the creature that kidnapped her revealed himself to be the ice demon that both she and Natsu were after.

"Your Bael? Aren't you?"

"That's right. But you know me by a different name. Lucy." His voice changed when he said her name. Lucy was trembling in fear. SHe couldn't believe who it was, her abusive master.

"You? But how? You're supposed to be dead..." She started to shed tears.

"Thanks to this take over magic, I was able to live a little bit longer. And now that I've found you again, your mine forever. Forget about that pink haired freak! You're mine now." He started groping her breasts, making her moan in pain. That was when he proceeded to enter her.

"No don't! I don't want this!" She said as she started crying. He laughed at her expression.

"Shut up! You're my slave! I can do with you as I please!" But before Bael could do anything, Natsu kicked him hard and he crashed into the wall.

"Natsu!" She cried, happy that he was here to save her. The fire mage took the restraints off Lucy and gave her his outfit to wear along with his scarf (just like what happened in the Fairy Tail of the dead mennnnn episode and sub chapter).

"Lucy, are you okay? Did he..."

"No, you stopped him before he could rape me. I'm okay Natsu." She gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks.

"Damn you! She's my genie! How dare you mate with my genie!" The two mages turned around to see that Bael had gotten on his feet. Lucy was trembling in fear.

"So your that abusive master that Lucy is so scared of. She's not some trophy or something! She's Lucy, my mate! I will protect her with my life!" Natsu said as he got in front of Lucy to protect her.

"Very well then! To take her back, I'll kill you!" He charges at Natsu at full force.

"Lucy, can you go back into your lamp?"

"Yes I can, but what for?"

"I told you, I'm gonna protect you from this monster! Please go back inside of your lamp. I don't want you to get hurt in all of this."

"Ok. But please, be careful."

"I will Luce." She gave him a good luck kiss and went inside of her lamp.

"How can you possibly protect her? Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Before Bael could say anything, Natsu used his breath attack to blast Bael out of the cave.

"Get ready Bael! I'm gonna send you to hell for all the things you've done to Luce! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"


	4. Final Wish

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as he made contact with the ice demon Bael. Once he did, the demon's form was revealed. It was a gigantic demon with two spiral horns, razor sharp teeth, long claws, a tail with a blade on the tip, and from the back two antennas that have what looks like two women that glow an eerie red that the mayor said was how it lured travelers and either led them to fall off a cliff or it killed them.

"Damn! This is not going to be easy." Natsu said as he lit his two fists on fire.

'Please Natsu! Don't do anything rash!' The blonde genie made telepathic contact with Natsu and he heard her concern.

"Don't woory Luce. I won't die. I won't lose to this bastard. The one who hurt you!" Natsu charged in again and hit him with several attacks.

"Fire Dragon's Roar! Wing Attack! Dragon Claw! Crush Fang!" His attacks only managed to deal some damage but had not much effect.

"Ha! That was nothing!"

"Oh yeah?! How about this? Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Crimson Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu swung both his arms which made a vortex of flames hit Bael. It proved to be effective at first but to Natsu's surprise, it was still standing, laughing at him.

"Is that the best you can do? Let me show you how to attack. With my Ice Devil Slayer Magic! Ice Devil's Blade Blizzard!" Bael swung his arm and out came ice blades that made several cuts on Natsu's body. The fire mage was able to withstand the attack but could barely stand up, his arms and legs were bleeding.

"Still standing HUH? Then take this!" Bael started punching Natsu towards the ground several times until he slashed his chest with his demonic claws that left an x-shaped scar.

"AHH!" Natsu yelled as he fell to the ground. Lucy at this point was crying, afraid that he will die because of her.

'Natsu!'

"It's okay Luce. I'm fine." He said while trying to stand up in a fighting position.

'No you're not!'

"Yes I am. I told you I would protect you!"

'Please Natsu. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Just let me give myself up so that you can-'

"NO! I won't do that! I said I would protect you! Giving you up is not an option! I'm not letting that bastard take you away from me!"At that moment, Natsu felt a purge of power resonating inside him. His need to protect Lucy was so strong that the power of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allowed him to activate his most powerful technique. The technique to become part dragon. Flames surrounded him until Natsu was done being dragonized. He had two big wings, a tail that was wrapped in flames, dragon scales were on most parts of his body, his hands and feet were now dragon claws, and two horns appeared on his head. Bael and Lucy were surprised to see the transformed fire mage.

"Now then, let me show how powerful I am Bael!" Natsu, flying towards Bael at in incredible speed, punched him several times, making the ice demon fall on his back.

"Not bad. But let's if you can handle this! Ice Demon's Bellow!" A vortex of snow and ice came from Bael's mouth, aiming for the fire mage.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu countered Bael with his own attack. Of course, Bael had no chance since the snow and ice melted and Natsu's roar critically injured him.

**Sword Art Online SwordLand music plays**

"All right. It's time I ended this!" That was when Natsu grabbed his tail and threw him into the air.

"Now you'll pay for what you've done! Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Crimson Phoenix Blade!" Natsu charged at Bael with all his might, striking him in the chest and then delivering the final blow.

"Fire Dragon: Erupting Inferno Barrage!" Natsu attacked his with several punches while Bael was plummeting from the sky to the ground.

'Gotta go faster!' Natsu's punching speed increased as he struck Bael so hard that blood was spewing. Eventually Bael hit the ground after Natsu hit with one final blow of his burning fist, creating a crater in the ground. The ice demon lay on the ground, defeated by the fire mage.

**Song Ends**

Natsu returned to normal, also falling down to the snow filled ground. With the last of his energy, he smiled, knowing that he beat Bael and protected Lucy.

~Hours later at the Fairy Tail Guild Infirmary~

Natsu woke up to find his blonde beauty sleeping on a chair, near his lap. He smiled and patted her head, happy that she was okay. The blonde genie woke up from this and started tearing up.

"Natsu…" She said before hugging him. Natsu could tell that she's been worried sick about him. He returned her hug while stroking her back, letting her know that he was alright.

"Luce. I told you I would be okay." He said while kissing her forehead. The blonde genie just looked at him with tears in her eyes. Before Natsu could say anything else, she kissed him. Hard. Natsu of course kissed her back. The two enjoyed the kiss as they made it into a hot make out session. They would have enjoyed it more if Cana hadn't interrupted them and took a picture. The two lovebirds quickly broke the kiss and looked at Cana who was at the door with a camera in her hand.

"I knew you two would get together! Hey guys! They are a couple! So pay up!" All the guys who made the bet with Cana groaned as they had to pay her the 500,000 Jewels. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and began to laugh. Afterwards, Lucy helped Natsu up and brought him into the guild hall where everyone was waiting for him, especially the mayor.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Salamander."

"Thanks but, Luce, how did we get back here?"

"I sent my spirit Virgo to go get help. Luckily Erza and Gray were going on a job when she came across them."

"Once Virgo told us what happened, we went back here to get more help. Lucky for you Lucy here managed to treat your wounds enough so that you wouldn't die." Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Thank you Luce." He said and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She just blushed.

"(Clears throat) If I may, I'd like to present you with this." The mayor handed Natsu the 700,000 Jewel reward for defeating Bael.

"Oh wait, what happened to Bael?"

"As it turns out, he was using an advanced form of take-over magic. Once he was defeated, he reverted back to his normal self. But don't worry about him. He has been executed because of the many people he has killed. Now then, I must take my leave" The mayor said and then left.

"Well then, now that you're awake, let's party!" Cana said with the other guild members yelling in agreement. Everyone of course congratulated the new couple, while at the same time the guys were sulking because the blonde beauty was not only taken, but also because they lost the bet. The guild partied all night until each and every member was passed out either on the floor or somewhere in the guild hall. Natsu and Lucy on the other hand left earlier so that the fire mage could rest.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Thanks for saving me from dying." Lucy smiled while shaking her head.

"No Natsu, I should be the one thanking you. You not only save me from being a prisoner, but you protected me from my old master."

"I guess. Oh I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"My last wish."

"Oh. Well what is it?"

"My last wish is for you and I to have a happy life together." Lucy was a bit confused.

"I'm not to sure what you mean by that Natsu."

"Before I tell you what I mean, I need to do one thing."

"Which is?"

"Luce, I know we've been together for a short period of time. But I know that I love you and that I would do anything for you." Natsu paused to get something from a small box that Igneel left. Lucy was tearing up when she saw what was in the small box.

"This is what I mean. I want us to have a happy life together. We started becoming a couple, but I know in my heart that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Lucy's heart was now beating fast at Natsu's romantic words.

"Lucy, this ring was given to me by my dragon father Igneel. He told me to give it the girl I would love for the rest of my life. So would you accept my proposal and marry me?" He asked while kneeling down. Lucy was practically crying her heart out. But of course she hugged him, happy he would ask her to marry him.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Natsu smiled and put the ring on her finger. The two looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Once they broke apart, Natsu smirked and stripped both Lucy and himself all their clothes, throwing it all over the floor. Once they were naked, the two made love to each other again, filling the night with screams of pleasure.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be in epilogue. **


	5. Epilogue

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

Natsu and Lucy are happily married and have a blonde child name Ryu who had his mother's golden locks and his father's onyx eyes (once a female genie is impregnated with a human child, Lucy's immortality is gone and can live as a normal human). The couple were very happy together, their love for each other grew over the years that they've been together.

The guild was lucky to have both Lucy and Ryu as part of the family. Ever since those came into the guild, their sun shines a bit brighter.

"Mama!" Ryu yelled as he ran towards his mother who was sitting under a sakura tree, his light blonde hair tickling her cheek. Lucy giggled as she started to tickle her son's belly.

"Mama! Stop it! That tickles!" Ryu hysterically said while laughing. The two were spending time at the Rainbow Sakura Festival while waiting for Natsu to return from a job.

"There 's my family!" Natsu yelled out as he ran towards his family with Happy flying close behind him.

"Daddy's back! Daddy! Help me!" Lucy was still tickling his belly. Natsu made it to where Lucy and Ryu were and held them in a tight hug. This is the family that Natsu always wanted. He wished to introduce both Luce and Ryu someday to his dragon father but until then the fire mage would love and take care of his wife and son.

"Welcome back dear." The blonde genie said as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Glad to be home." Natsu held his wife in a loving hug.

"Hey mommy."

"Yes Ryu?"

"Auntie Mira and Cana were telling me a story about you being a genie. Is it true?" Lucy was surprised to hear her 5 year old son ask that. But she smiled and nodded.

"It's true Ryu . I'm a genie. Which makes you half human and half genie."

"Does that mean I can grant wishes too?" Lucy giggled at this question.

"Someday you'll learn how to do that. But for now, leave that to me." Lucy smiled and patted his head.

"Then can I wish for a giant dinner for the four of us?" Ryu asked. Obviously his stomach was talking since it was close to dinner time and the Dragneel family (including Happy) have yet to eat.

"Ok then. One feast for the four of us coming right up!" Lucy crossed her arms and snapped her ponytail, and in an instant, a big picnic made for four appeared.

"Wow! Thanks mommy! You're the best!" Ryu kissed Lucy's cheek as thanks. The blonde genie hugged her son and the four of them started to eat. By the time they were done, the Rainbow Sakura Trees started to light up, the luminescence filled the night. No matter how many times they've seen it, Lucy and Ryu were always amazed at the sight, and Natsu was happy to bring them here every year. After awhile, the family went back home (which was Natsu's cottage that Virgo remodeled for a big family with a master bedroom, a room for Ryu and Happy, a bigger kitchen, a bathtub &amp; shower, and a guest room). Before going to bed, Ryu asked his parents to tell him how they met. Lucy happily told her son how the two encountered one another with Natsu pitching in at times. Once Ryu heard they're story he quickly fell asleep. Once Natsu and Lucy were sure that Ryu was asleep, the couple headed to their room for a night of passion.

The two shared yet another night together like what happened all those years ago, the difference being that they had more stamina and lasted a lot longer. After several hours of making love, Lucy laid on top of Natsu, breathing heavily while sweating like crazy. The two were staring into each other's eyes until Lucy broke the silence.

"Natsu, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant again. We're going to have another baby." Natsu smiled and kissed her.

"Just like Ryu, it's the best news of my life. Our family is growing. So is our love." Lucy smiled and kissed him before falling asleep, with Natsu following her to dreamworld.

9 Months later

Lucy was now 9 months pregnant and was due to go into labor any day. The guild was having a baby shower for Lucy. This time though the Dragneels were going to have a girl.

"So Lucy, have you thought about any names for this little one?" Levy asked as she rubbed Lucy's big belly.

"I'm not sure yet. Natsu and I are having trouble deciding a name for our daughter."

"Don't worry Lucy, we will think of a name that we like." Natsu sat next to his wife and kissed her cheek. That was when Ryu came and sat on her lap so that he could feel the baby.

"Hey little sis, are you there? I can't wait to meet you." Ryu said while his head rested on Lucy's belly. The girls couldn't help but squeal at Ryu's cuteness.

"That's right. We all can't wait to meet you." Natsu rubbed Lucy's belly.

"Be careful...what you wish for!" Lucy said while holding her tummy, feeling the contractions.

"NOW?!" Natsu and Ryu yelled in surprise.

"Everyone! Look alive! Lucy is going into labor!" Natsu carried his wife towards the guilds infirmary while Bisca, Juvia, Wendy and Porlyusica followed him. Once inside of the infirmary, Natsu placed an ice pack made by Gray on Lucy's forehead to cool her down while Juvia used her magic to provide hot water for the baby. Wendy used her healing magic to ease Lucy's pain and Bisca was using her experience to help Lucy through this. Lucy was in labor for several hours. The blonde genie's scream subsided and the sound of a newborn infant filled the guild hall.

The enitre guild felt relief that the baby was ok and so was Lucy once Juvia, Wendy, Bisca, and Porlyusica informed the guild that the two were okay.

"No one make any loud noise, Lucy and her daughter are resting right now." Porlyusica said before closing the door behind her. Natsu was holding in his arms his second child. While Ryu looked like him with golden locks, his daughter looked exactly like Lucy but with pink hair.

"Natsu, bring our daughter here. I want to hold her." Natsu walked over to Lucy and handed her their daughter. That was when Ryu and Happy entered the room. Natsu smiled and signaled him to come closer.

"Ready to meet your little sister?" He picked him up and placed him next to Lucy.

"Did you name her yet?"

"Not yet. Do you have a name for her Natsu?" Natsu thought long and hard and finally came up with a name.

"Nashi. How about we call her Nashi?"

"Nashi. I like that." Ryu said and kissed Nashi's forehead.

"Me too." Lucy said while cuddling her little baby. Nashi opened her chocolate brown eyes and stretched her arms to Lucy's cheeks. Natsu then pulled his entire family into a group hug. Once he broke the hug, Lucy gave her husband a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Natsu. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Anything for you Luce." Lucy felt at peace. Even with her powers, it was Natsu who made her wish come true. And now she has a happy life with him as his wife, and has two wonderful kids. She was truly free to live her life. Thanks to Natsu.

**That's the end! Let me know what you think. Should I make more stories like this? I will be updating my other fanfics soon. Until then, please enjoy my other stories.**


End file.
